


Cozy

by lovelynemesis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Tension, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynemesis/pseuds/lovelynemesis





	Cozy

If you heard Bucky snore one more time, you were going to smother him with your pillow. **  
**

How can the man be asleep in this bitter cold?

_You were frozen._

Frost bite was creeping into places it shouldn’t be in.

You couldn’t feel any of your limbs and you were pretty sure that your heart rate was slowing. 

A rock was poking into your backside through the padding of the sleeping bag and your pillow was lumpy. You also thought that a spider had taken up residence in your little cocoon of warmth. But you couldn’t be mad at it, it was fucking cold.

Hunkering deeper into your sleeping bag, you grit your teeth as another rumble from Bucky echoed in the small space. 

You watched the canvas of the tent shake with the force of the wind outside. The bright moon offering the only light.

This mission had gone bad from the start and even gotten worse as the days went on.

_This was the rock bottom._

When Tony had assigned you and Bucky to work together, you knew things were going to get weird.

You didn’t dislike Bucky, but either of you had never went out of your way to talk to each other outside of working together. Everyone who lived in the compound or stayed at the tower had such an easy camaraderie. But when you and Bucky were in a room together, an awkward silence seemed to loom.

Oh, Bucky’s face had been priceless the morning of your assignment briefing.

* * *

> _“Barnes,” Tony started as he looked at Bucky. “Natasha is going to be working on a different mission that need her skills. I am going to send our other resident weapons specialist to assist you.”_
> 
> _You peaked at him out of the corner of your eye, gauging his reaction. A slight eye roll and a deep inhale accompanied his groan._
> 
> _Jerk._
> 
> _Wanda and Nat snickered from their side of the table. You shot them a dirty look before turning back to listen to Tony._
> 
> _“It shouldn’t take you any more than four days tops, but there is a snowstorm approaching so watch that and be prepared for whatever.” With that, Tony plopped two manilla folders down in front of you Bucky and moved on to the next mission._

* * *

Looking over at him now, you sighed. Why did things have to be this way between the two of you? 

You were a friendly person. Everyone else seemed to like you. You paid your taxes, did the dishes and showered regularly. Your missions had been mostly successful and you were efficient. 

A supermodel, you were not… but you weren’t completely unfortunate in the looks department.  

_What was his deal?_

You thought things were taking a turn for the better earlier in the evening. After eating some of the sandwiches that had been packed, you had set in a comfortable silence around the fire. 

* * *

> _A stick appeared in your vision, bringing you out of your daydream. You looked at Bucky and watched him pop a marshmallow on the end. He had a small smile on his face as he held the stick out to you._

> _Taking it, you smiled and held it over the fire. When it became a toasty crisp brown, you pulled it out. You were getting ready to eat it off the stick before Bucky stopped you with a tsk._   
> 
> 
> _Arching your brow, you looked at him, “Am I not supposed to eat it?”_
> 
> _He laughed and shook his head, “Not like that.” He bent and pulled two graham crackers out of a package and then stuck a piece of chocolate on the bottom one. Holding them out, he nodded to his hands, “This is the only way to eat a roasted marshmallow.”_
> 
> _Chuckling, you arranged your marshmallow between the graham crackers and watched as he smooshed them together. He took the stick from your hands and then held the s’more out to you._
> 
> _Your belly did a little flip flop at his grin._
> 
> _Taking a bite of the gooey treat, you closed your eyes and sighed. When you opened them, Bucky was staring at you. When he realized that he was looking at you, he turned his head and focused on making his own s’more._
> 
> _You finished eating yours in silence. Licking the stickiness from your fingers, you chuckled, “S'mores always make me feel nice and cozy.”_
> 
> _He turned toward you, eating his tasty treat. A side of his mouth tilted up in a teasing smile, “Cozy?”_
> 
> _“Yea,” you said and shrugged your shoulders. “Ya know, homey or comfortable… cozy.”_
> 
> _“Cozy,” he repeated before shaking his head and throwing the stick in the fire. “I don’t think I have felt cozy in a long time.”_

* * *

Then conversation had ceased to exist. Bucky completely closed up and started preparing for bed. 

You wanted to ask what he meant, but then you didn’t want to push him either. 

With a shake of your head, you leaned up on your elbow and turned to fix your pillow. You tried fluffing it, but to no avail. Flopping back down with a huff, you pulled the sleeping bag up to your eyebrows and tried counting sheep.

By the time you reached three hundred and fifty seven, you had accepted the fact that death was coming for you. Hypothermia was no joke. 

“I can hear your teeth chattering from over here.”

The sleepy rumble startled you. Peaking over the rim of your sleeping bag, you saw that Bucky had pushed his down to his waist and was staring at you. His hair was falling in his face and his cheeks were flushed. 

You gulped. Sleep tousled was a good look on him. 

“I think I am freezing to death,” you whispered. “I have icicles hanging from my eyelashes.” 

You glared at his soft chuckle. 

Bucky held up the end of his sleeping bag and motioned you over. “Come on,” he said, waving the blue material. “Let’s get you warmed up.” 

You scrambled out of your bag and crawled across the tiny space faster than your brain could think about the consequences. All you could comprehend was the promise of warmth. 

Plastering yourself against Bucky’s body, you instantly sighed as his heat seeped into your bones. 

He tucked your head under his chin and reached behind you to zip the both of you in together. Fitting your face into his neck, you shivered. From your body resetting itself to its regular 98.6 or from your body reacting to being this close to him, you weren’t sure.

Bucky laid his feet along yours and wrapped his arms around your back. He smoothed his hands up and down, creating a delicious warm friction. When the metal of his hand caught on the fibers of your sweater, it made you wonder what it would feel like on your naked skin.

You closed your eyes and snuggled closer. You wrapped your leg over his hip and snuck your arms inside his flannel. When his body stilled, you thought you had went too far. But he just readjusted himself and continued the soothing stroke on your back. 

After awhile, you felt yourself drifting in between sleep and wakefulness. Bucky leaned back a bit and you whimpered at the loss of contact. 

When you opened your eyes to look at him, he had a small smile on his face. He brought his hand up and lightly traced your cheekbones. His cerulean eyes studied your face as his fingers wound themselves in your hair, tipping your face up. 

“No more icicles,” he said barely above a whisper. 

“Uh uh,” you said on a quick exhale. 

His breath fanned over your lips as he bent his head lower. He stopped right before he made contact.

“Bucky-,” you started to say.

“Sh, don’t question it,” he said, a millisecond before he molded his lips to yours. 

The soft press was enough to set your blood on fire. It awakened that part of you that you had long since buried. 

His hand tightened in your hair and his arm hugged you closer. He deepened the kiss, pulling a moan from you. Moving your hands inside his shirt, you pressed your palms against his back, feeling the dips and ridges of muscle.  

Was this happening? Or were you dreaming?

Leaning away, you slowly opened your eyes to look at him in question…

_… and realized you had broke the spell._

His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was coming in soft pants but his face was masked in shock. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he said quickly. “I don’t know what came over me.”

You shook your head and wanted to correct him but he was already pulling away. You took your hands out of his shirt and and unhooked your leg from his hip. The sleeping bag didn’t offer much distance and you were still pressed against him but it still felt like a void had opened between you.

The silence was deafening. Neither of you knew what to say. 

You had enjoyed the kiss. Your body was still humming with desire. Never in a million years had you thought Bucky would be the one who would kick start those fires. 

But here you were, ready to ride his dick until sunrise. 

Sighing, you turned your head to look at him, “I am sorry too.” You started to unzip the sleeping bag and return to yours, but were stopped by his hand closing over yours.

“Don’t be stupid,” he said and zipped the bag back up. After some rearranging, you ended up with your back to his front and using his flesh arm as a pillow. He rest his other arm over your waist and tucked you against him. “Now, get some sleep.”

_No sheep needed this time._

* * *

You woke slowly, a fire crackling outside of the tent greeting you. 

Bucky wasn’t in the sleeping bag with you. You missed his warmth, but smiled to yourself when you realized that he had wrapped you in his flannel and covered you with the extra sleeping bag. 

Scooting over, you looked out of the opening of the tent and could just see Bucky sitting by the fire, stirring something in a frying pan. 

With a groan, you sat up. You could see your breath in the brisk morning air. You really did hate the cold. 

Poking your arms through the arm holes of Bucky’s flannel, you wrapped it around yourself and leaned over to grab your boots. After slipping them on, you crawled out of the tent. 

Bucky smiled at you and lifted the pan, “I am making eggs.” He stirred them some more and then shrugged a shoulder. “They are from a packet so I don’t know how good they will be.” 

You laughed and sat down next to him on the log, “As long as it makes my belly stop grumbling, I don’t care what it is.” 

He handed you a plastic fork and set the pan on a rock in front of you. 

You both ate in silence. The eggs weren’t as bad as you thought they were going to be. 

“What is the plan for today?” you asked after sitting your fork down and turning toward him. 

He chewed slowly and looked over at you, “We need to get packed up soon because the storm that Tony predicted should be upon us before nightfall.” 

You nodded and looked away to stare into the fire. How did one start this conversation? It needed to be discussed but you didn’t want to spook him any further.

Bucky was always the silent one. He was the thinker. He did his job, finished his mission and that was it. Most of the information you knew about him, you had gathered from Steve. You knew of his past. You knew about HYDRA. 

You understood why he kept himself separated. You didn’t blame him. If you had to live with that stuff in your head, you would too.

He was handsome. The scruff on his jaw and long hair made women weep. Whenever it would fall in his face, your fingers would always itch to push it back. Most of the women who lived in the compound tried to work out at the same time the guys did. So much man candy to watch. Wanda and Nat had a thing for Steve. 

Not you.

Your eyes always landed on Bucky. 

Even now though, all bundled up in flannel and coats, you were drawn to him. 

The little snippets of himself that he gave to you at the most random of times were like a drug. You just kept waiting for another fix.

Picking at the hole in your pants at the knee, you looked back to meet his stare. 

“I didn’t want you to stop last night,” you whispered. 

His jaw clenched as he studied your face. You could read every thought that was running through his mind. “I didn’t want to stop either.” 

“Then why did you?” you asked, scared of his answer. 

He broke eye contact this time. He looked everywhere but at you. “The only women I have been with since leaving Wakanda, have been the ones you have to pay for.” 

That surprised you, but you kept your face neutral, “Why?”

He shrugged, “With them, you don’t have to feel emotion.” When he looked at you again, his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. “It’s about the release. You finish, set the money on the night stand and leave. Simple.” He reached out and picked up your hand, “But you… the minute I would sink myself into you, emotions would become involved. A one and done wouldn’t be enough for me.” 

Well, ok…

“I uh,” you stammered. “I didn’t really think you liked me that much.”

His lips twitched with a start of a smile, “I may be quiet, but I observe people.” He tugged on your arm, bringing you closer. “I know that you hate losing at Monopoly. Especially to Tony.” 

You grimaced, “He cheats.” 

Bucky chuckled, “I know your favorite ice cream is chocolate, but so is Steve’s so you never eat the last bit in the container, just so he can have it.” 

You rolled your eyes, “He’s such a baby.” 

“I know that you stare at me in the gym and purposely sit next to me on movie nights,” Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around you. 

“I do no such thing,” you scoffed. 

Bucky pulled you into his lap and rest his forehead on yours, “I know that you’re lying.” 

Framing his face in your hands, you leaned back to look into his eyes, “I’m not a wham, bam, thank you ma’am kinda girl Bucky.” 

He nodded, “I know that too.” 

You chuckled, “So what are we doing then?”

He smiled and hitched his chin toward the tent, “Wanna get cozy with me, doll?” 

* * *

Bucky’s idea of cozy was a little different from yours.

Not that you were complaining.

He looked awful cozy as his tongue licked over your folds. 

The pleasurable sensation centered at your core. You gripped the sleeping bag underneath you tighter in your fists and moaned. 

He grasped yours thighs in his big hands, diving in like a starved man. His tongue flicked over your clit before sucking the tiny bud between his lips. Over and over again, making you feel crazed.

You reached a hand down to tangle in his hair. You gave a sharp tug, thrusting your hips up to meet his tongue. Bucky groaned and gave your thigh a stinging swat. You hissed but the little zing of pain was exciting. 

Kissing the inside of your thigh, he peaked up at you, “Don’t try to control the pace, doll.” He nipped at the sensitive skin, “I’ve got you.” 

You shivered as you nodded. 

His flesh hand left your thigh to trail through your juices. Once his finger was coated, he circled your entrance before slowly pushing the digit in. 

It had been so long since you have been touched so intimately by another person that you had almost forgot how good it felt. The slow pump in and soft curl up was delicious. When a second finger joined the first, your body started to shake from the pleasure. 

Scissoring his fingers inside of you, he bent his head and caught your clit between his lips again. 

“Oh… _god_ …” you moaned. “ _Bucky, please_.”

“Please what?” he mumbled.

The pads of his fingers swiped over your g-spot, rendering you speechless. The only thing you could do was buck your hips to match the thrust of his fingers and whimper as your climax neared. 

“Answer me, doll,” Bucky murmured before swirling his tongue around the tiny bundle of nerves. He stopped his fingers, determined to get your answer. 

Huffing, you tugged on his hair again, “Please make me cum.” 

“How bad?” he asked.

You wanted to scream in frustration, maybe that would be enough of an answer.

“ _Please Bucky_ ,” you cried.

With a dark chuckle, Bucky renewed his efforts. He pumped his fingers faster and gave your clit a hard suck. 

Bringing your other hand up, you gripped his hair in both hands and clung tight. 

All it took was a few more pumps of his fingers and your release hit you with great force. It stole the very breath from your lungs. Your back bowed off the ground and your thighs locked around his head. 

Bucky removed his fingers but lapped up your juices as you came down. The little kitten licks prolonged the pleasurable feeling until you became oversensitized and batted his head away with a laugh.

He kissed his way up your body, stopping at your breasts to pull a nipple between his teeth. 

You gasped at the little pleasure pain. Bucky licked the sting before moving to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. 

When he rose above you, you cupped his face and brought him down for a kiss. It started off slow, but quickly gained heat. Bucky kissed like he was being served his last meal. He took his time. He savored the flavor. It wasn’t rushed or sloppy. It was finessed and arousing. 

Moving your hands, you ran them along his sides until you reached his hips. Reaching between your bodies, you wrapped your fingers around his cock. 

Very impressive. _Not surprised._

Twisting your wrist, you stroked the hard length with a slow pump. A growl rumbled from Bucky’s chest. He broke the kiss to look down at your hand on him. You watched his eyes close with a rough exhale.

Fearing you did something wrong, you moved your hand. His eyes shot open and met your gaze. Reaching down, he grabbed your hand and put it back on him. He curled your fingers around his cock and then gave another slow pump. 

“Please don’t stop,” he rasped. “A woman hasn’t touched me without expecting cash in a very long time.”

Your heart broke into a million pieces. 

_This amazing, broken man._

Crawling out from underneath him, you pushed on his shoulders, “Lay down, Buck.”

He looked at you skeptically but laid out on his back. 

Sitting back on your heels, you looked your fill of his body. His shoulders were broad and his chest wide. The surgeons in Wakanda did a magnificent job on his scar from HYDRA. The skin was still puckered but it was a soft pink, rather than an angry red. His stomach was etched with muscle. Your eyes followed the thin line of hair under his navel. His thick cock was standing proud from a dark patch of hair. You licked your lips at the sight. His heavy sac was drawn up tight and the tip was leaking precum. 

Leaning forward, you ran your hands up his strong thighs. Your hands met at the apex, your fingers grazing the base of his erection. The muscles in his stomach jumped when you grasped his cock in both hands. 

“ _Damn_ , doll,” he said, voice rough with arousal. His hand found your thigh, giving it a squeeze. 

You worked your hands on him, twisting your wrist when your palm rubbed the sensitive tip. His groans and moans spurred you on. 

When he closed his eyes, you bent down and took the tip in your mouth. 

“Fuck,” left his lips on a long groan. 

Removing one hand, you balanced yourself and started a slow bob. Slicking him with your saliva, you pumped your hand and took as much of his cock as you could. 

His other hand gripped in your hair as you set a rhythm. You hummed on the downstroke and sucked on the up. 

Expletives were falling from Bucky’s mouth every few seconds and his hips were starting to thrust. 

With a rough pull on your hair, he popped your mouth off his cock and dragged you up his body. You scrambled to find balance, but ended up falling over him. 

You both laughed, but your laugh turned into a squeak when you were flipped onto your back. Bucky knelt between your spread thighs and hooked your legs over his elbows. 

He aligned himself with your tight opening and pushed forward.

You squeezed your eyes shut at the stretch. Oh my… _he wasn’t going to fit._

“Open your eyes and look at me, doll baby.” He rasped. 

His lust blown eyes met yours. 

“I need you to relax for me, ok?” He tilted your hips, gaining another inch in. “Focus on the feeling. Think of how good I will feel when I am all the way inside you. How good it will feel when you cum around my cock.” You whimpered and reached down to circle your clit with your fingers. “Good girl. Jesus Christ, look at you.”

His eyes landed on where you were joined. 

He looked like he was straight out of a fantasy. His muscles were straining in his chest and arms. His dark hair fell forward, the strands framing his strong jaw. He was biting his lip as he watched your fingers move and himself sink a little deeper. 

Adjusting his hands, he caught you behind your knees to tuck your legs up toward your chest. The new angle allowed Bucky to thrust all the way in, bottoming out. 

You cried out, but not from pain. You felt so full, all your pleasure censors alive. 

“I knew this pretty little pussy would look good wrapped around my cock… fuck,” Bucky crooned. He jutted his hips forward, nudging you deep inside.

“Bucky,” you moaned, beyond coherent words.

The first slow slide out and thrust back in turned your bones to jelly. 

When he started to pick up speed, your body was putty in his hands. Bucky kept telling you how beautiful you were to him, how much he loved the sounds you were making. 

Bucky fixed your legs to circle his hips as he braced himself over you. His lips trailed along your jaw until he reached your neck. 

You clutched at Bucky’s back, holding him tight to you. His hips pistoned into you with a strong, steady pace. 

A long, keening cry dislodged itself from your throat as he sucked a mark into the side of your neck. The sting from his teeth, sent a lightning bolt of pleasure straight to your cunt. You raked your nails down his back, causing him to hiss. 

Lifting his head, he kissed you slowly. You sank your teeth into his bottom lip, before soothing the spot with your tongue. 

“Jesus, baby doll,” Bucky grunted, his hips stuttering in rhythm. He braced himself on his arms and slammed his hips into the cradle of yours, repeatedly. The angle and the deep penetration brought you right on the edge of your release. 

“Bucky… Bucky, _oh my… m’gonna cum_ ,” you cried. You raised your hips to meet his, digging your nails into his back. 

He reached down and swiped his thumb over your clit, “C’mon baby, let me feel you cum.” 

A few more passes of his thumb later, your climax washed over you like a tidal wave. Your body quaked as your walls clamped around his cock. 

Bucky let out a strangled groan, quickly pulling out and palming his cock. You watched him pump his hand with hard strokes, squeezing his eyes shut. His body wound tight before he came with a shout, spilling his cum over your belly. 

Still coming down from your own high, you reached your arm out and placed your hand over his. You both pumped him slowly, until he was completely spent. 

He let his heavy weight rest on you. Hugging his neck tight, you clung to him. You could feel his rapid heart beat in his chest, matching your own. His breathing was still labored as he twined his arms underneath you. He placed kisses on your shoulder and neck, neither of you wanting to move.

When he finally did raise himself off of you, you both laughed because of the sticky mess. Reaching out, he grabbed his discarded shirt and a water bottle. Pouring some of the liquid on the flannel, he wiped at your belly before cleaning himself up. When he moved the soft flannel, between your legs, you sighed at the sensitive sensation. Throwing the flannel back in the corner of the tent, he tugged the sleeping bag was underneath you. Zipping it open, he laid down next to you before zipping it shut. 

Bucky pulled you close, laying your thigh over his. Resting your cheek on his shoulder, you looked up at him. 

“Shouldn’t we be packing up?” you asked, already shutting your eyes. 

He kissed your forehead, “Nah, I’m too cozy.”


End file.
